Various display packages have heretofore been provided; however, because of certain design characteristics they have been possessed of one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) the package is of fragile construction and incapable of withstanding repeated handling and, thus, provides minimal protection for the accommodated articles; (b) the package is of complex and costly construction and is difficult to load either manually or by automatic machinery; (c) the package is unattractive and incapable of being either self-supporting or suspended from a hook or rod; (d) the package is incapable of accommodating articles varying in size and shape; and (e) the accommodated articles are incapable of being observed by the customer while disposed within the package and thus the articles must be removed from the package in order to be seen or else the package must be mutilated in order to expose the article.